A Flame Relit
by King of Beasts
Summary: After finding that the Blackest Knight has made their move in Europa, The Sentinels, OSG and the Bureau of Multidimenisonal Defense send Selvaria Bles back to the world she left behind with a crack team composed of two Darcsens, a Grim Reaper, and a King of Werewolves. What will they find there? Will they thwart the Blackest Knight's plans in time? (Fate/Zero Hour Verse)
_Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles and whatever franchises appear here. That honor belongs to Sega and whatever franchise shows up here. Otherwise, Valkyria Chronicles 3 would have a PS3 port and an English Translation._

King of Beasts Production Presents:

 **A Flame Relit: A Valkyria Chronicles Multicrossover Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1: A Mission Briefing.**

 _"I...I'm still alive?"_

 _Selvaria Bles was still among the land of the living, much to her own shock. She looked around the rubble that was once Fort Ghirlandaio, then the memory of all that occurred started to slowly flood in: After losing to the Gallian Militia, she was captured by that pig General Damon. Then, after making sure that Squad 7 and what remained of her men escaped safely, she sacrificed herself and unleashed the Valkyrur's Final Flame, intending to take the entire Gallian Army with her in a blaze of glory._

 _She succeeded in almost all points except the "sacrifice herself" part, as she remained where she lay alive. Barely alive, but alive nonetheless._

 _"Ngh..." She moaned due to the pain of the gunshot wounds as well as the numerous burns on her body. "Someone..." she crawled on her belly, her body aching all over due to her injuries. "Anyone..."_

 _"It seems you have survived that blast after all."_

 _The wounded Valkyrur looked up, her vision blurry, to see a black-skinned man looking down on her with a warm smile. What was odd about the man was that he was clad in white and gold robes that were obviously not of this country, and that he had a single gold eye where his right one should be._

 _"Who..." She managed to stammer out just as her consciousness was lost. "Who are you?"_

 _"A friend."_

* * *

 **New York City, Now.**

 **BRRIIIING!**

Selvaria slowly stirred from her bed, her eyes opening from what had been a fitful slumber.

"It was that dream again..." The Valkyrur thought as she slowly rose from her bed. She looked at her alarm clock to see that it was 7:00 am in the morning, the usual time she would get up to prepare for her day. "I haven't had that one in a while. What could it mean?"

The silver-haired woman got up and began her morning routine, which consisted of taking a hot shower, a short breakfast and getting ready for work. In that entire process, she had thought of how her life had been since that fateful day; After being saved by an interdimensional traveler who called himself Salem Azal, she was recruited to join the Sentinels, a task force formed to defend the vast multiverse from the evils that perpetuate it. Even now, she continues to take up lance and shield in defense of that delicate balance.

"To think that my life would lead to this..." She smiled as she put on a black suit for her cover job as one of Salem's bodyguards. You see, the man who runs a group of their nature has a day job as the CEO of Progressio Enterprises, an IT company using the latest technologies to advance their product. "Still...I owe the man a debt I can never repay."

She exited her flat and made her way to the Progressio Enterprises offices, which also served as the Sentinel HQ. As she traversed the busy streets and into the subway, she received a message from her employer that read as follows:

 _"Bring Isara, Imca, and Ragna and meet me in my office. I have a mission for you."_

"I wonder what that's about..." Wondered Selvaria as she got to her stop and exited the subway.

* * *

 **Training Room, Sentinel HQ.**

"Hah!" "Kyai!"

In this time, two individuals have been having a sparring match as part of what had become their normal routine. The first of the two was the Darcsen known as Imca, formerly No. 1 of the 422nd Division a.k.a the Nameless, who also found her way joining this ragtag bunch of dimension travelers. The greater irony of all this was that she was working with the woman she once hated, but in time they made peace.

At this time, she was clad in a training shorts and a red tank top that complemented her slim figure, her dark hair tied back by a yellow ribbon with red designs. Her opponent was a man with spiky white hair, mismatched red and green eyes due to heterochromia, and a really fit body clad in a white tank top and black shorts. What made him stand out in this situation was that his right arm was completely black, covered in strange red markings. This man was her partner and another who hails from a strange world, Ragna the Bloodedge.

As mentioned earlier, these two were having a sparring match, and they seemed to be really going at it today.

"Not bad." Imca smirked as she ducked a haymaker and went for a sweeping kick to take him off balance. "You're pretty spry today."

"Got a good night's rest, and I'm itching to finally get one over you!" Ragna chuckled as he jumped over the sweep and raised his arms to block a somersault kick. Once she lands on her feet, he immediately charges with a series of combination attacks aimed at her body. She responded by going on the defensive, raising her hands to turtle herself from the barrage of punches Ragna was raining down on her.

"You're ferocious, as usual." Imca smirked as she sidestepped a particularly nasty straight. "However, you still leave yourself open to counterattacks!" As if to demonstrate her point, she grabbed his still extended arm then, after positioning herself appropriately, tossed her larger opponent over her shoulder with a judo throw.

"Gah!" Ragna grunted as his body hit the mat with a resounding thud, the momentum behind his last punch not doing him any favors. "Damn it..."

"You didn't do bad." He looked up to see Imca smiling at him, offering him a hand. "Your form's much better, and you were anticipating many of my moves. You've improved."

"Heh, that's only because you've been getting' on my case like a freakin' drill sergeant." Ragna couldn't help but chuckle as he accepted her offered hand and got himself up.

"Good job, you two!" Watching the entire time at the side was another Darcsen who got involved in these multiversal hijinks. This one was Isara Gunther, former tank pilot of Squad 7 and currently a member of the Bureau of Multidimensional Defense, clad in her usual shawl while wearing a blue dress with a knee high skirt and black stockings. How she ended up with this group is a long story to be saved for another day.

"It was a good work out, at any rate." Imca smiled as Isara handed both her and Ragna towels to dry off. "I managed to work up quite a sweat."

"That also worked up an appetite." Ragna added as he began wiping off sweat. "Let's grab a bite to eat, I'm starving!"

"Ah, there you two are." All three of them turned to see the imposing silver-haired Valkyrur walking in. "Oh, and hello to you too, Ms. Gunther. Fortunate I was able to run into you three. We have a mission."

"That's always the story of the day." Ragna sighed as he put the towel around his shoulders.

"Which world are we heading to?" Imca would be the first to ask her former enemy.

"I wasn't told of any of the mission parameters yet. I suppose they'll tell us during the briefing." Selvaria answered. "Get changed, you two. Meet me at the elevator in ten minutes."

"Roger."

* * *

 **Briefing Room.**

 **Ding!**

The elevator door opened to reveal Selvaria, Isara, Ragna and Imca. The latter two, clad in crisp black suits much like the Valkyrur, followed the former two as they stepped out to meet their boss, Salem Azal.

He sat in the center of the round table, the enigmatic ancient clad in a black suit as well, his golden eye twinkling in the light. At his right sat Rachel Alucard, the Sentinel's benefactor, her delicate features complimented by her elegance in wardrobe.

"I see that the neanderthal has been chosen for this mission." She smirked at Ragna's direction. "I suppose your choice in wardrobe has improved. It gives you, at the very least, a semblance of class."

"And as usual, she just loves tormenting me." Ragna groaned, having put up with her behavior towards him even at their resident world.

"At any rate, I'm glad you can all join us." Salem interjected with a smile before their usual back-and-forth escalated any further.

"What is our mission?" Selvaria would get right into the heart of the matter, Imca nodding in agreement.

"Getting straight to the point as usual," Salem chuckled as pressed a button on the desk, a holographic image popping out of the center of the table. The image were the images of two shady figures; one was a masked, hooded man dualwielding shotguns while the other was a blonde man clad in a black trenchoat and sunglasses. "I've received intel that agents of the Blackest Knight have been sighted in a certain world. Their activities and their aim this time, however, are still unknown."

"I see..." Selvaria nodded before asking a follow-up question. "But what world are they moving in?"

With a nod from Rachel, Salem pressed another button. The images was a map of a continent that was very, very familiar to three people in the room. This was followed by images of various locales, such a dense forest, a vast wasteland, and a grand city.

"The Kloden Wildwood, Naggiar Plains, and The City of Randgriz..." Isara immediately put two and two together, then turned to the two. "Does that mean-?!"

"Yes. As much as it pains me to say it, the Blackest Knight has designs for your homeworld, specifically the Principality of Gallia." Rachel cut the Darcsen off with a sigh. "What that aim is, I cannot say for certain. What I do believe is that whatever it may be, it certainly is no good."

"This is why I specifically asked for you three." Salem added, putting his hands together on the table. "You three know the terrain well enough to make an incursion. Not to mention, each of you are seasoned veterans in the war that had been fought, opposing sides you may have been."

"As for Ragna's presence, it is required as he is Imca's partner. He will be able to provide assistance, however meager."

"Bite me, Rabbit."

"Ah, that rather insufferable disposition is unfortunately still intact. I had hoped that learning under Miss Ace's guidance would have curbed it." Rachel added with a giggle.

"I apologize."

"No need. You have your work cut out for you." The vampiress waved Imca off. "I also received word that the OSG is willing to offer us assistance in this particular operation and sent a representative. In fact,"

When she heard the elevator ding, she couldn't help but smirk at the timing.

"He just got here."

"Sorry, I'm late. I hope I didn't miss too much."

The door opened to reveal a rather tall man with a muscular build. His blonde hair was cut really short, he wore a brown jacket over a white shirt and jeans. The room instantly smelled of cigarettes the moment he walked in, courtesy of the one he had in his mouth. Selvaria, however, could immediately tell that despite this very human facade lay a feral spirit, perhaps even more feral than the butler that served Rachel.

"This is Earl Harbinger, King of Werewolves and Agent of the Ordinis Sancti Gladius." Rachel introduced him with an amused grin. "We brought him in due to his expertise in tracking and hunting. No doubt you'll find that his talents will be helpful in the long run."

"Thank you kindly." Harbinger greeted them with a grin. He then turned to Selvaria. "Haven't seen you since that little 'party' at the 4th Grail War."

"I wouldn't call any battle a 'party', but yes it has." Selvaria smiled as she greeted the werewolf. "Good to have you in the team, Harbinger."

"I take it Edgar has gone over the mission parameters with you?" Salem asked the man, who gave him a nod.

"The boss told me everything I needed to know, though unlike you, he's not very familiar with the world we're going to." Harbinger chuckled. "Good thing I got you lovely ladies to guide me around."

"...You're forgetting about me." Ragna sweatdropped at that statement. Unfortunately, he was ignored.

"You and Miss Gunther may want to remain incognito while you are there." Rachel added at this point. "Not only are you are both considered dead, memories of Brigadier General Selvaria Bles of the Empire is still fresh on many people's minds. We would want to avoid any unwanted attention."

"Yes ma'am." Selvaria nodded

"The drop-off point will be in a meadow close to a small town called Bruhl." As Salem stated that fact, Isara felt something stir within her heart. A sense of longing she hadn't had in the longest time.

 _"Bruhl? That must mean- No. I must focus on our mission. I-I want to see Welks again, but it comes before everything else."_

"If there is nothing else, then we will have adjourn this meeting. You'll be departing in three hours. Until then, you are all dismissed."

"Sir!"

* * *

 **The Ruins of Fort Ghirlandaio.**

This once proud fortress was one of the locales for the greatest shows of power in the history of Europa. This was where Selvaria unleashed her Final Flame and turned the mighty bastion into a barren patch of land. The earth that once stood as it's foundation was scorched, leaving it unable to bear any kind of vegetation. In short, it was uninhabitable.

Imagine the surprise of any who would wander here to find a small makeshift facility with tents lining up close to it with an improvised tank yard at the side while further where the fort used to be was a large object covered in tarpaulin. Unknown to so many, this would be the base camp for the newest incarnation of Calamity Raven, a paramilitary squad composed of Darcsens with the aim to establish their own independent nation. The old group, led by an charismatic man named Dahau, fell in their final battle at hands of their nemesis, the Nameless.

Walking through said camp was the man who somehow brought them all together, the Darcsen commander known as Zig, who was thought to have been dead when the first Calamity Raven fell. His attire differed from his days as a subordinate to Dahau; he wore black plated armor and a feathered cape that made him resemble his idol, though the massive blade at his back reminded him that he was still his own person. It did achieve an effect; in a way, donning his mentor's old mantle was a sign that he was taking up his torch, both as leader of Calamity Raven and his ideal nation for all Darcsens.

"My, my...look how noble the mighty Captain Zig looks."

The spiky haired Darcsen turned to see one of the men who had been sighted by the Sentinels, the one with the hood and the skull mask, leaning against the frame while chuckling with that ominous voice of his.

"What do you want, Reaper?" The young lad asked, not looking amused in the slightest.

"Wesker needs to see you. He wishes for a progress report on the reconstruction as well as his own pet project."

"...Lead on." Zig cautiously followed the man called Reaper into the research lab, which was much larger in the inside than in the outside; dark and dreary, it was only lit by the dim lights coming from the stasis chambers filled with strange liquids and creatures to grotesque to describe.

"Ah, there you are Captain." The man known as Albert Wesker of the Blackest Knight greeted him with a smirk "How fares our little project?"

"Construction has been going as planned. The Gallian Military suspect nothing." It was then that Zig handed the blonde a thick folder. "As for your personal request, here is the item you were after."

"Excellent." Wesker smirked as he took the dossier. "Studying the notes of this Clementia Forster will give me essential insight on the Valkyrur race. Perhaps I should seek her out some time."

"If I may," Zig chose at this point to interject. "But what interest do you have in that woman?"

"My dear Captain," Wesker began with a devilish smirk, his eyes glowing a dull red beneath his shades. "While the ancient superweapon's reconstruction is most important to the Blackest Knight's agenda, I'm much more interested in the power within the Valkyrur's blood...and perhaps, how to utilize it to my own ends."

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 _A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is King of Beasts here with a new Zero/Hourverse fanfic, A Flame Relit, set in the VC Universe! This time around, it's Selvaria's turn to shine as she leads a crack team of operatives (two of which residents of the VCverse as well) into Gallian territory in search of the Blackest Knight! Will they be able to thwart their schemes? What exactly is Wesker's agenda with the Valkyrur? And how did Imca and Selvaria make peace? All these questions and more will be answered as the fic continues!_

 _Other than that, I really have nothing left to say other than read and please leave a review when you're done. Oh, and there should be tags of the Valkyria Chronicles 3 characters. I'd definitely wanna see more fics with Imca. Until next time, this is the King of Beasts signing off!_

 _Next Time on A Flame Relit: Walking through Memory Lane_


End file.
